Desomond's Loved?
by DarkDeathDragonQueen
Summary: The gang decide to have a karyoke contest. This is slash! M/M Don't like don't read. It is ment to be humorus. For anyone that will need a laugh, this might be the story for you. Rated M for later on.


**Me: This is pure crack! It is Assassin's Creed Yaoi on crack! That's going to be all the warning you get sooooo don't like DON'T READ!**

**Death: Oh God! She is hyper! Someone save me from her! She is bouncing and squealing all over the place!**

**Dragon: This is why you weren't supposed to let her read fanfiction's that have karyoke with one of the characters singing one of her favorite songs, and for it to be of a genre that she likes.**

**Death: Save me!**

**Dragon: No. I will let her get it out of her system, and annoy you because you deserve it. Plus you ate MY SWEETS!**

**Death: I said I was sorry. Please don't me mad at me for that!**

**Dragon: Fine, but I'm not stopping her.**

**Me: Yay! Dragon you're the best! (glomps)**

**Chapter Rated:T (too be safe)**

* * *

The apple brought Altair, Ezio, and Connor to the future only two weeks ago, and look where we are now. I'm being suffocated by all three of them in what they call a hug! When really it's Ezio hugging me with Altair trying to strangle him, and Connor is trying to steal me from Ezio with Ezio giving him the death stare. Why is it like this I asked my self.

It is like this because apparently all of them could feel me in their heads while reliving their lives and decided to investigate it by consulting the apple. In doing so, the apple showed them me and my adventures in a similar manner as I saw theirs. Which explains why I would sometimes feel like a certain one of the three instead of my self. So they learned about me and when catching up to where we are in the present, they were transported here. What none of us expected apparently was that they were actually all gay, and apparently I'm their _little sparrow._

So, explanation over and back to the present. Cue Rebecca walking in with Lucy and Shaun declaring that we will be having a Karyoke contest. Just great…

Thank god Rebecca's and Lucy's turns are over they singing sounds like nails scratching on a chalkboard, and Shaun is finally done squeaking. Hmm… I think it's Ezio's turn now. This will be interesting.

* * *

(Ezio POV)

I stand up and walk over to the machine and scroll through the songs. Hmm… which one should I do that would compliment Desmond… Here lets do… this.

* * *

**Ravers in the UK**

**Uptown, downtown,**

**All around the world we gonna,**

**Jump now, jump now,**

**Everybody come because we need,**

**More, hardcore**

**Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK**

**Uptown, downtown,**

**All around the world we gonna,**

**Jump now, jump now,**

**Everbody come because we need, **

**More, hardcore,**

**Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK**

**Jump jump**

**Jump jump**

**Jump jump**

**Put your hands up in the air**

**Jump jump**

**Jump jump**

**Jump jump**

**Ravers in the UK**

**Here comes the beat, **

**The reggaetone move,**

**Shake you lose while your**

**Body boom boom**

**Rock the lady don,**

**Drop me baby low,**

**Feel the bass drum,**

**Shaking the room**

**Ohh ohh,**

**Tell me are you ready?**

**Ohh ohh,**

**You're my fantasy,**

**Ohh ohh,**

**Music is my energy,**

**The rhythm is rockin' and dropin'**

**The heat**

**The biggest, the bottom, the**

**Biggin', the beat**

**Uptown, downtown,**

**All around the world we gonna**

**Jump now, jump now,**

**Everybody come because we need,**

**More, hardcore**

**Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK**

**Uptown, downtown,**

**All around the world we gonna**

**Jump now, jump now,**

**Everbody come because we need,**

**More, hardcore,**

**Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK**

**Jump jump**

**Jump jump**

**Jump jump**

**Put your hands**

**Up in the air**

**Ring the alarm let the **

**Melody speak**

**For all the people in every**

**Country**

**Up, you're taking me high girl**

**You're making me…**

**Cause Mr. Lover Lover's is bringing the heat**

**Ohh ohh**

**Mixin' up and stylin'**

**Ohh ohh**

**Takin' it back to the 90**

**Ohh ohh**

**Feels a little crazy**

**Give it up, we just don't**

**Care**

**Put your hands up in the air**

**Uptown, downtown,**

**All around the world we gonna,**

**Jump now, jump now**

**Everybody come because we need,**

**More, hardcore,**

**Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK**

**Uptown, downtown,**

**All around the world we gonna,**

**Jump now, jump now,**

**Everybody come because we need,**

**More, hardcore,**

**Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK**

**Jump jump **

**Jump jump**

**Jump jump**

**Put your hands up in the air**

**Uptown, downtown,**

**All around the world we gonna,**

**Jump now, jump now,**

**Everybody come because we need,**

**More, hardcore,**

**Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK**

* * *

Well that was… interesting… Hold it in. Hold it in Ezio. You can't laugh at there gobsmacked faces. No, oh I give up already it's too funny!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your faces!"

And cue chorus of 'shut up Ezio!' s.

* * *

**Me: Okay. That's better. Now I have calmed down some and I just realized how late it is. Shoot!**

**Dragon: That's enough for now. Let's close this out and pick it up another time.**

**Death: Yay! It's over! I can finally sleep!**

**Me: Shut up Death!**

**Dragon: Okay! Shout out to kikatyugi and her (just an assumption on gender) fic 'Of Singing and Assassins' for inspiring this fic. And if you want a laugh and know of the song 'If I had You' by Adam Lambert I suggest reading it.**

**Me: Hah you can't talk now Death! Now that I have you tied up and silent. Thanks for reading this weird fic and please review. It will be continued and there will be yaoi sences, but you will be warned before hand if there is going to be one. Again, please review! Bye!**


End file.
